earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Carry On Prelude
Characters * Jessica Moore * Dean Winchester * Sam Winchester Location * Ivy Town, RI * November 1st 2015, 0152 Local Time VOX Archive * Sam Winchester: shuffling on sheets, sigh, clatter, screen tap, screen tap, screen tap * Jessica Moore: body shuffling on sheets Something the matter, babe? * Sam Winchester: Oh, Jess... sigh I didn't mean to wake you. * Jessica Moore: Don't worry about it. Another nightmare? * Sam Winchester: Yeah, but... it's nothing. I just- * Jessica Moore: I get it. You're nervous about Monday, but- * Sam Winchester: No, it's not that... It's... * Jessica Moore: It's what? * Sam Winchester: chuckle It's nothing. clatter There. Phone's put away. I'm going back to sleep now. * Jessica Moore: There's my guy. lip smack, sigh, bodies shuffling on sheets: 2 instances * 14 minutes, 7 seconds * Dean Winchester: window sliding open, distant footsteps, distant window sliding closed * Sam Winchester:body shuffling on sheets, silent footsteps, door slowly opened * Dean Winchester: footsteps, distant doorway beads clacking * Sam Winchester: '''footsteps, door slowly opens, hand grabing wooden baseball bat, door slowly closed * '''Dean Winchester: Whoa there, Sammy- * Sam Winchester: '''whoosh, footsteps, whoosh, smash, footsteps, whoosh, smash, whack, whack, pained gasp, grapple, struggle, groan, whack, groan, wooden baseball bat clattering on floor, grapple, body hitting wall * '''Dean Winchester: Sam, it's- * Sam Winchester: '''whack * '''Dean Winchester: groan, staggered footsteps, * Sam Winchester: '''smash * '''Dean Winchester: groan, thud Oh, that's it! slam * Sam Winchester: '''thud * '''Dean Winchester: shuffling on floor, grapple, chuckle Whoa, easy, tiger. * Sam Winchester: pant Dean? * Dean Winchester: clatter, hands dusting off leather * Sam Winchester: You scared the crap out of me! * Dean Winchester: chuckle That's 'cause you're out of practice. pause Here, let me help you up- * Sam Winchester: '''grasping hand, clatter, groan, shove * '''Dean Winchester: groan ... or not. chuckle * Sam Winchester: '''shuffling on floor, grapple, forceful tap, forceful tap * '''Dean Winchester: Okay! Okay! Get off of me. * Sam Winchester: clatter, hand grasping hand, groan, clatter What the hell are you doing here? * Dean Winchester: scoff Well, I was looking for a beer. hand patting shoulder * Sam Winchester: Seriously, what the hell are you doing here? * Dean Winchester: footsteps Okay. All right. We gotta talk. * Sam Winchester: Uh, have you ever heard of something called... the phone? * Dean Winchester: scoff If I'd called, would you have picked up? * Jessica Moore: click groggily: Sam? * Sam Winchester: pause Jess! Hey! Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica. * Dean Winchester: ... * Jessica Moore: Wait, your brother Dean? * Sam Winchester: Yeah... * Jessica Moore: Oh, my goodness... Look how I'm dressed! * Dean Winchester: chuckle Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league. * Jessica Moore: nervous chuckle Just let me put on something on... footsteps * Dean Winchester: No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously. footsteps Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you. * Sam Winchester: No. deep breath,sigh, arm going over shoulders No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her. * Dean Winchester: Okay. pause Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days. * Sam Winchester: scoff So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later. * Dean Winchester: sigh Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days. * Sam Winchester: ... * Dean Winchester: Yeah... * Jessica Moore: Sam? * Sam Winchester: Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside. I'll be right back. door opens * Dean Winchester: footsteps Seriously, Smurfs rule. Smurfette's my favorite, too. footsteps * Sam Winchester: door closes, footsteps Dean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you. * Dean Winchester: You're not hearing me, Sammy. 2 instances Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him. * Sam Winchester: You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? 2 instances * Dean Winchester: footsteps: 2 instances Of course, I do. * Sam Winchester: He was missing then, too. 2 instances He's always missing, and he's always fine. * Dean Winchester: Whoa. footsteps stop Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not? * Sam Winchester: scoff I'm not. * Dean Winchester: pause Why not? * Sam Winchester: I swore I was done hunting. For good. * Dean Winchester: Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad. footsteps * Sam Winchester: footsteps Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45. * Dean Winchester: Well, what was he supposed to do? * Sam Winchester: I was five years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark. * Dean Winchester: scoff Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there! * Sam Winchester: Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find. * Dean Winchester: We save a lot of people doing it, too. * Sam Winchester: pause You think Mom would have wanted this for us? * Dean Winchester: footsteps * Sam Winchester: 2 instances The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? 2 instances Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors. * Dean Winchester: So what are you gonna do? 2 instances You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it? * Sam Winchester: 2 instances Not normal. Safe. * Dean Winchester: 2 instances And that's why you run away? * Sam Winchester: 2 instances I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing. * Dean Winchester: Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. 2 instances If he's not dead already. I can feel it. * Sam Winchester: stop ... * Dean Winchester: I can't do this alone. * Sam Winchester: Yes, you can. * Dean Winchester: Yeah, well, I don't want to. * Sam Winchester: sigh What was he hunting? * Dean Winchester: trunk opens with loud creak, clatter All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing? clatter * Sam Winchester: chuckle So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him? * Dean Winchester: I was working on my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in St. Roch. * Sam Winchester: Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself? * Dean Winchester: scoff I'm twenty-six, dude! scoff, papers shuffling, clatter All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Happy Harbor. About a month ago, this guy went missing. shuffling They found his car, but he vanshed. Completely MIA. * Sam Winchester: crinkling, pause So what? Maybe he was kidnapped. * Dean Winchester: Yeah. Well, here's three from this summer. shuffling: 3 instances Another two from last year, shuffling: 2 instances another six from two years ago, shuffling: 6 instances in 'twenty-twelve', there were three, shuffling: 3 instances and before that we average one or two every year for over the past twenty years. shuffling: multiple instances All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road. shuffling, clatter, clatter It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough. shifting, clatter Then I get this. * John Winchester: Dean- ''static ''something big is starting to happen- ''static ''I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... ''static ''Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger. static * Dean Winchester: tap * Sam Winchester: You know there's EVP on that? * Dean Winchester: chuckle Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it? * Sam Winchester: sigh * Dean Winchester: All rght. I sent it to a friend I know. They cleared it up, slowed it down. this is what we got. tap * ????: I can never go home... * Dean Winchester: tap * Sam Winchester: Never go home? * Dean Winchester: fabric shifting, car trunk closes with loud creak You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing. * Sam Winchester: sigh Alright. I'll go. I'll help you find him. * Dean Winchester: Great! * Sam Winchester: But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here. footsteps * Dean Winchester: What's first thing Monday? * Sam Winchester: footsteps, stop I have this... I have an intervew. * Dean Winchester: What, a job interview? scoff Skip it. * Sam Winchester: sigh It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate. * Dean Winchester: Law school? chuckle * Sam Winchester: So we got a deal or not? * Dean Winchester: ... sigh Yeah, alirght. * Sam Winchester: Wait there. I'll go pack some things. sigh, footsteps, door opens, footsteps, door closes, sigh, footsteps, door opens, duffle bag rustles, door closes, footsteps, door opens, footsteps, duffle bag rustles, footsteps, drawer opens, fabric shifting, footsteps, fabric shifting, duffle bag rustles * Jessica Moore: sigh Wait, you're taking off? * Sam Winchester: ... * Jessica Moore: Is this about your dad? Is he all right? * Sam Winchester: footsteps, fabric shifitng Yeah. You know, just a little family drama. * Jessica Moore: Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip? body sitting on bed * Sam Winchester: shifting, duffle bag rustles, sigh Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back. * Jessica Moore: What about the interview? * Sam Winchester: zipping I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple of days. footsteps * Jessica Moore: Sam- footsteps I mean, please. grapple, fabric shifting Just stop for a second. * Sam Winchester: ... sigh Okay... * Jessica Moore: You sure you're okay? * Sam Winchester: chuckle I'm fine. * Jessica Moore: It's just... you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind og a huge deal. * Sam Winchester: Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I willbe back in time, I promise. lip smack, footsteps, door opens, footsteps * Jessica Moore: '''Wait, Sam... footsteps At least tell me where you're going? * '''Sam Winchester: closes * Jessica Moore: sigh Trivia and Notes * Story continues in VOX Box: Carry On 1. * Debut of Dean and Sam Winchester. * The title is a reference to the show's theme song "Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas. * This VOX is based on the first episode of the Supernatural TV Series. Links and References * VOX Box: Carry On Prelude Category:VOX Box Category:Dean Winchester/Appearances Category:Sam Winchester/Appearances Category:Ivy Town/Appearances